Luz do Sol Através do Gelo
by Maira Z. Pereira
Summary: A Alma chamada Luz do Sol Através do Gelo é raptada por um humano. O que deveria ser o episódio mais assustador de sua existência, acaba levando-a a descobertas e sacrifícios que darão um novo rumo à sua história.
1. Chapter 1 Raptada

Viver em um planeta frio pode ser desagradável.

Não que eu não tenha tido uma boa vida lá, mas confesso que quando o frio é tão frio que o gelo parece fazer parte de você, qualquer raio de sol é mais do que bem-vindo. Quando fui mandada para esse planeta, o que mais me atraiu foi o calor. O calor da água quentinha banhando meu corpo. O calor de um bom cobertor numa noite de inverno. O calor produzido pelo toque de uma pele em outra. O calor do sol.

- Sunny é bonito – eu disse em resposta a como ele me chamava, já que meu verdadeiro nome parecia um enigma para ele – Eu gosto do sol.

- De onde vem esse seu nome esquisito, afinal? – perguntou o humano sem tirar os olhos da estrada - Como é mesmo? Sol...

- Luz do Sol Através do Gelo – lembrei-o – Vem do antigo planeta em que vivi antes desse.

- Ouvi dizer que é bonito lá, nesse planeta dos ursos. São escultores, né?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Como ele poderia saber dessas coisas?

- Como você sabe? Onde foi que você ouviu dizer?

Ele não respondeu, nem me olhou, mas vi seus olhos se estreitarem e seu maxilar se tensionar. Era como se nossa conversa tivesse tomado um rumo que não deveria. Eu quis continuá-la, entretanto, queria continuar escutando sua voz grave, que vinha do fundo da garganta, como do fundo de uma caverna de onde não se enxerga a luz. Eu já a tinha ouvido muitas vezes, aquela voz, em meu coração humano, em meus sonhos. Ela despertava as memórias de meu corpo e eu lamentei que ele não desgrudasse os olhos da estrada para me olhar, que mantivesse as mãos presas no volante. Era como se ele precisasse se segurar em algo para se manter firme. Como se pudesse desaparecer se não agarrasse aquele volante quase até o ponto de atravessá-lo.

Ele era bonito ainda, do jeito que eu o via em meus sonhos. Apesar de que agora sua expressão estivesse tão dura. Lembrei-me de meu antigo planeta, de como era bonito, mas também selvagem, ameaçador, perigoso. Pensei em como sofreria esse frágil corpo humano padecendo no magnífico gelo esculpido. Pensei nos olhos glaciais com que o belo humano ao meu lado tinha me olhado. Duas pedras de gelo cravadas no rosto que aquecia meus sonhos.

- O gelo é bonito – respondi, finalmente – mas pode machucar.

Ele então se virou para mim, só por um instante, me olhando com a testa franzida e os olhos confusos, como se eu tivesse dito algo indecifrável para muitos, mas estranhamente inteligente para ele. A sugestão de um sorriso repuxou um dos cantos de sua boca antes de ele se virar de volta para a estrada.

Eu estava gostando de observar os gestos dele. Muita coisa parecia igual. Não eram exatamente lembranças o que eu tinha, meu corpo é que se lembrava do cheiro e da textura da pele dele, de como meu corpo se encaixava ao seu tronco amplo me fazendo parecer ainda mais pequenina. Uma vez tive um sonho em que nossos amigos zombavam de como a altura dele me fazia parecer uma criança, mesmo usando saltos. Tive muitos outros sonhos, todas as noites. Almas experientes me explicaram que ele era o companheiro desse corpo que eu habito. Que quando fosse encontrado, viria para mim, pois certamente sentiria minha falta também. Eu esperei durante anos, mas ele nunca chegou.

Mais cedo naquela noite, quando ele entrou pela porta do meu quarto com a familiaridade que lhe parecia peculiar, eu estava meio adormecida. Achei que era o sonho de sempre. Demorei alguns instantes para perceber que eu estava realmente sentindo os braços dele ao meu redor, que eu estava realmente sentindo seu cheiro. Deixei-me levar como que arrastada pelo mar, totalmente sem reação. Assim que ele me pôs no carro e prendeu o cinto de segurança em torno de meu corpo, eu pude ver que ele permanecia humano, mas que tinha vindo me buscar. Sabia que devia sentir medo, mais que isso, pavor, mas só conseguia me sentir... feliz.

Ele pareceu indeciso sobre o que fazer, parecia ele mesmo assustado. Não acreditei que pudesse ser por minha causa, então compreendi que ele não deveria estar ali. Era disso que ele estava com medo, de que alguém o visse ali. Eu também tive medo, por ele e por mim, não podia conceber que o encanto daquele momento se quebrasse e alguém viesse tirá-lo dali. Não estava disposta a ficar um segundo sequer longe dele novamente. Ele deu partida no jipe e me senti aliviada, sabendo que agora teria tempo para pensar.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, então fiquei em silêncio, observando-o e tentando ter certeza de que realmente não estava sonhando. Quando finalmente me dominei e consegui canalizar o medo, a expectativa, a surpresa e a paixão que me arrebatavam, em uma voz alta o suficiente para ser ouvida, eu disse:

- Você é Kyle.

Era a coisa mais idiota que eu podia dizer, sendo que meus sentidos gritavam isso há horas, mas foi só o que eu consegui. E eu fiquei contente que ele soubesse agora que eu o tinha reconhecido.

Ele me olhou cuidadosamente, me avaliando, estudando meus movimentos, e disse:

- Sou, e quem é você?

- Luz do Sol Através do Gelo.

Ele bufou, como se esperasse uma resposta diferente e perguntou com a boca torta em uma expressão quase ofensiva, insolente:

- Como é?

- Luz do Sol...

- Sunny está bom. – Kyle me interrompeu impaciente.

Eu pensei um pouco sobre o nome para não ter que pensar em sua aspereza, tão diferente do que eu tinha esperado.

Alguns minutos depois, aqui estava eu olhando seu rosto: o maxilar quadrado, a testa proeminente, os olhos azuis duros e intensos, o nariz estava um pouco torto, como se tivesse sido quebrado e nunca posto adequadamente no lugar, a boca sempre apertada numa linha tensa.

- Você está um pouco diferente de como eu me lembro.

- E – ele me olhou curioso antes de continuar – do que é que você se lembra?

- Eu sonho sempre com você. Nos meus sonhos, seus olhos são alegres, provocadores. E você está sempre rindo.

Novamente ele me olhou, a expressão triste, o gelo dos seus olhos se derretendo só um pouquinho:

- Muita coisa aconteceu no tempo que me separa desse homem dos seus sonhos.

Era algo muito triste de se ouvir, mas eu queria saber mais. O que é que ele estava fazendo ali? Por que não tinha tido seu corpo ocupado por uma Alma que viria pacificamente ao meu encontro? Eu me sentiria da mesma forma se Kyle não fosse mais Kyle?

- O que foi que aconteceu? Nesses anos todos, quero dizer? – perguntei, certificando-me de que minha pergunta cobrisse todo o tempo que nos separava.

Ele pareceu sofrer, lutando com uma resposta e isso me causou dor. Mal sabia eu o que viria a seguir:

- Eu não pude salvar Jodi. Quando percebi já era tarde demais para ela. Vocês a ROUBARAM DE MIM!

Fiquei petrificada com essa explosão. Quem era Jodi mesmo? Por que é que ele estava todo vermelho assim, uma veia saltada na testa, os olhos cheios de lágrimas?

- Eu... eu... não quis tirar nada... de você. Jamais te faria sofrer.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para se recompor. A essas alturas eu já podia medir seu nível de tensão pelo quão fundo ele pisava no acelerador, e agora o jipe ia um pouco mais devagar. Ele continuou olhando para frente, mas balançou a cabeça pra si mesmo, mexendo-a freneticamente de um lado pro outro, como se ele mesmo não pudesse acreditar no que tinha acabado de dizer. Uma de suas grandes mãos se despregou do volante e ele passou as costas dessa mão descuidadamente sob o nariz vermelho:

- Eu sei que você não faria. Me desculpe, não quis te assustar. Você está bem?

- Tive medo...

- Não vou te fazer mal! – ele se apressou em dizer.

- Tive medo que você estivesse bravo comigo.

- Não! Olha, me perdoe. Sabe, a sua raça, eu não os odeio mais. Tanto. Sei agora que o que vocês têm é muito medo da gente. – ele fixou os olhos em mim pelo tempo mais longo que podia enquanto dirigia – Não quero que você tenha medo de mim.

Eu não tinha. Ele parecia instável, volátil como tinham me dito que eram os humanos. Mas eu não conseguia evitar, quando ele me olhava nos olhos, eu simplesmente confiava nele. Essa inquietude que me invadiu quando ele ficou nervoso estava começando a ficar clara para mim, agora que eu sabia que não conseguia ter medo dele. O que eu queria era que ele gostasse de mim. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa que o deixasse feliz, que trouxesse de volta o sorriso dos meus sonhos. Percebi que a cada minuto que se passava era mais importante pra mim que ele ficasse bem.

- Eu faria o que pudesse, sabe, pra te deixar feliz.

Ele olhou pra mim surpreso, um raio de luz atravessando o gelo que derretia em seus olhos:

- Você faria mesmo, não é? – ele abanou a cabeça novamente – Vocês podem ser mesmo umas coisinhas extraordinárias! Pelo menos alguns de vocês, imagino.

- Você conhece muitos de nós?

- Não. Conhecer, conhecer mesmo, só a Peg.

- Quem é Peg?

- A Peg é... A Peg é igualzinha a você. No começo nós tínhamos medo dela. – ele riu pela primeira vez e eu me iluminei junto com ele – Olha só, você não pode contar para ninguém que eu falei que morria de medo dela, tá? Mas é verdade. Eu achava que a odiava, mas hoje eu sei... Agora não me sinto mais assim. A Peg fez coisas extraordinárias por nós. Por mim também. Mas você também não pode dizer isso a ela, ok?

- Por quê?

- Ora... Sei lá! Eu só não quero que ela saiba que eu gosto dela, não quero que ninguém pense que eu fiquei de coração mole.

Algo se abriu dentro do meu peito sem deixar espaço para mais nada. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso e nem sabia o que era. Doía.

- Você gosta dela?

Ele olhou para mim como quem ia dizer "não foi o que acabei de falar?", mas quando viu meu rosto entendeu o que eu realmente tinha perguntado.

- Ah, não, não! Não desse jeito. Ian ia arrebentar minha cara se fosse assim.

Eu me assustei com a imagem:

- Mas quem é esse Ian? E por que ele faria algo tão terrível assim?

Mais uma gargalhada. O gelo quase todo derretido agora.

- Calma! É só modo de dizer. Até parece que ele ia conseguir! – ele disse ainda rindo – Ian é meu irmão e ele fica todo bravinho com todo mundo porque acha que a Peg é namoradinha dele.

Eu me animei, sem perceber muito bem o tamanho da minha ambição, quando ele disse que o irmão dele, possivelmente um humano como ele, gostava de alguém como eu.

- Ian é humano? Ele é assim como você?

- Pode apostar que é! Meu irmão não é nenhuma lacraia!– ele respondeu com um nojo evidente.

Aquilo me magoou mais do que eu esperava.

- Desculpe, Sunny. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu não acho que você e a Peg sejam lacraias.

- O que você acha da gente então?

- Peg... eu não sei, mas acho que posso dizer que ela é quase uma amiga. Ela cuida de nós. Você... eu sei lá!

Ele me olhou intensamente agora, vendo algo além de mim, ao que parecia, seus gestos voltando à seriedade do começo:

- Você é linda!

Senti como se fosse feita de manteiga e estivesse muito, muito calor, mas logo em seguida me lembrei que ele tinha me chamado, aos de minha espécie, de lacraias. E percebi que não era eu quem ele achava linda.

Doeu muito outra vez. Parecia que alguém tentava abrir um guarda chuva dentro do meu peito. A imagem não é bonita, mas o que eu sentia também não era.

- Você é uma boa garota, Sunny. E eu não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça.

Eu acreditei nisso, mas estava inquieta mesmo assim. Senti que ele voltava a se fechar. Então não quis atrapalhar os pensamentos dele com mais perguntas. Não tinha certeza se estava pronta para ouvir as respostas. Não sabia mesmo o que dizer. Estava confusa e magoada demais para puxar uma conversa sem sentido. Contentei-me com ficar observando Kyle. Sentada de lado no banco como eu estava, eu me encolhi e deitei a cabeça. A manhã já se aproximava e eu me senti subitamente exausta, como se toda energia tivesse sido sugada de mim. Meus olhos quase se fechando ainda viram Kyle afrouxar um pouco meu cinto de segurança, fiquei mais confortável e quase beijei a mão dele que estava perto do meu pescoço. Lembrei-me a tempo de que não devia. Eu me senti afundar lentamente na inconsciência e em pouco tempo ficou escuro de novo.


	2. Chapter 2 Chegada

Acordei quando o jipe parou. Soube que havia algo errado antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Tinha certeza de que não deveria ter dormido tanto assim, deveria ser dia agora, o sol a pino, mas parecia escuro através das minhas pálpebras.

- Sunny. – chamou Kyle baixinho.

Eu me tranqüilizei ao saber que ele ainda estava lá. Não tinha sido um sonho. Ele não tinha ido embora. Não foi bom acordar, entretanto. Lembrei-me de que não estava feliz quando adormeci. Algo em mim sabia que eu não ficaria feliz quando entendesse o que realmente aconteceria comigo agora. Abri os olhos mesmo assim, não se pode fugir para sempre. Paredes. Estranho. O rosto de Kyle estava bem perto do meu e ele pegou minha mão enquanto falava:

- Eu vou te levar para minha casa. Mas há algo que você precisa saber antes de chegarmos lá.

Alívio. Alegria. Preocupação. O rosto de Kyle não deixava espaço para os dois primeiros, no entanto. Logo só sobrou a preocupação. Eu acenti devagar esperando que ele continuasse.

- Existem muitos outros humanos lá. Eles não vão te fazer mal. Eu não vou deixar. Nem Peg. Por causa dela eles não te ferirão. Mas pode ser que alguns tentem. Quero que você fique tranquila, que saiba que isso não vai acontecer. Eles terão medo de você, como tivemos de Peg, no começo. E vão parecer furiosos, mas é comigo que eles estão bravos, não com você. Você vai ter que ser corajosa no início, mas logo vai ficar tudo bem, ok?

Como eu podia responder a isso? Eu queria ir com ele onde quer que fosse? Sim. Sentia que teria forças para suportar um turbilhão de humanos furiosos tentando nos machucar? Definitivamente, não. A pergunta que ele fez a seguir, porém, facilitou uma resposta imediata:

- Você quer vir comigo?

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então, me desculpe, mas você vai ter que usar isso aqui, tudo bem? – disse ele estendendo um pedaço de pano comprido diante de meus olhos.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse, minha voz quase sufocada de tanto medo. Mas eu não conseguia não confiar em Kyle.

Ele colocou o pano sobre meus olhos amarrando-o atrás de minha nuca. Depois passou um dos braços pela minha cintura e me guiou no escuro por alguns minutos. Bem devagar então, ele descobriu meus olhos e eu me vi dentro de um lugar estranho, uma caverna ao que parecia. Não tive tempo de observar muito, porque de repente um homem grande e ameaçador veio para cima de nós. Kyle se postou na minha frente e disse:

- Calma, Howe! Está tudo bem. Ainda sou humano.

O homem o olhou nos olhos, mas ainda parecia furioso. O menino que estava ao lado dele segurou seu braço e murmurou:

- Veja! Ela está assustada, Jared. Pega leve!

O homem, Jared, voltou ligeiramente os olhos para mim e suspirou com desgosto. Mas voltou a olhar furioso para Kyle.

Outro homem veio correndo para nós, assim que assomou por uma das entradas. Ele parou ao lado de Jared com um misto de alívio e raiva no rosto. Ian, eu supus, pois ele era uma versão suavizada de Kyle. Um pouco mais jovem, um pouco menor, embora fosse muito grande. Os olhos mais doces, embora tão furiosos quanto os de Jared.

- Mas o que diabos você estava pensando, Kyle? Pondo todos nós em risco desse jeito? Estamos com tudo pronto para partir.

- Eu tinha que tentar, Ian. Se tudo der certo podemos voltar pelo pai, também.

- Não é assim, Kyle. Melanie e Lacey são exceções. Já passou tanto tempo.

- Jodi está aqui. Eu sei.

Ian cruzou os braços como se para evitar que a frustração saísse dele num jorro de violência, mas continuou numa postura dura, tensa.

Alguém gritou que Kyle tinha voltado e aos poucos uma multidão foi se ajuntando ao nosso redor. A atmosfera de hostilidade crescia incontrolavelmente. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, mas todas as falas pareciam insultos dirigidos a nós. Tive muito medo, pois embora Kyle fosse visivelmente maior e mais forte do que todos ali, ele era apenas um. Não poderia controlar os outros sozinho. Ele me pareceu tão indefeso quanto eu ali, até que percebi seus ombros relaxarem só um pouquinho.

- Peg? – ele disse aliviado – Finalmente você chegou! Pode me dar uma ajudinha aqui, por favor?


	3. Chapter 3 Nova Amiga

Ao ouvir o nome familiar, tentei espiar por entre os braços de Kyle. Não pude ver através da multidão, mas pude ver um homem ainda mais ameaçador que todos, olhos indecifráveis e arma na mão, abrindo caminho por entre a multidão. Atrás dele a amiga que reconheci imediatamente como minha igual. Ela passou por entre Jared e Ian e tocou nos braços de ambos, acalmando-os como se fossem dois cães bravos. Temi por ela, mas eles foram receptivos, pareceram gostar.

O homem com a arma fez uma ameaça para Kyle, o que me assustou. Mas, para o que foi uma surpresa para mim, parou diante de nós como se estivesse nos guardando. Kyle não parecia surpreso, entretanto, nem com a ameaça e nem com a súbita proteção. Senti seu corpo relaxar mais um pouco. O homem mandou todos embora, dando-lhes uma bronca por estarem me assustando. Não consegui me enternecer com seu gesto, porém, enquanto ele estivesse segurando aquela arma. A maior parte dos humanos obedeceu, ainda que hesitantes. Apenas alguns se mantiveram ali. Ian segurou uma das mãos da minha amiga. O garoto segurou a outra. Jared se postou atrás dela protetoramente, e também pareceu tocá-la de alguma forma. Formavam uma estranha unidade aqueles quatro. Pareciam tão confortáveis os três ancorados nela e ela ligada a todos eles. Era como se fossem uma família.

- Obrigado, Jeb – disse Kyle.

- Cale a droga dessa boca, Kyle. Trate de ficar com essa sua boca grande fechada. Eu estou falando sério sobre matar você, seu verme inútil.

O medo tomou conta de mim e eu murmurei coisas incoerentes.

- Tudo bem, Jeb. – disse Kyle sem parecer realmente com medo. Esses humanos podiam ser estranhos – Mas dá pra deixar as ameaças de morte para quando estivermos sozinhos? Ela já está bastante apavorada. Você se lembra de como esse tipo de coisa arrasou a Peg. Está vendo, Sunny? Esta é a Peg, de quem lhe falei. Ela vai nos ajudar; não vai deixar ninguém machucar você, como eu também não vou.

Ele se virou um pouco e passou novamente o braço em minha cintura, trazendo-me pra frente. Tentei resistir, mas ele era tão mais forte que eu que nem percebeu minha resistência. Percebendo meu receio, minha amiga falou:

- Kyle está certo. Não vou deixar ninguém machucar você.

Ian olhou para ela nesse momento, os olhos cheios de orgulho e admiração. Ela não o olhou de volta, pois estava ocupada em me observar, em me assegurar que tudo ficaria bem. Aquilo pareceu ter um efeito ainda mais poderoso sobre ele. Kyle havia me dito que Ian gostava dela, mas era mais do que isso. Naquele momento eu soube, ele a amava.

Eu não sabia muito sobre amor. As Almas que ocupavam os corpos dos pais de minha hospedeira adoravam a companhia uma da outra. Elas estavam acostumadas com a presença uma da outra, porque era muito natural para eles. Assim como foi natural para mim correr até eles quando cheguei nesse planeta. Mas não havia nada de natural no jeito que Ian olhava para Peg. Algo dentro dele ardia. Ele estava apaixonado por ela. Era do jeito que eu imaginava que meus olhos ficavam quando eu olhava para Kyle. Era do jeito que Kyle me olhou quando me disse que eu era linda.

Então eu soube. Eu estava apaixonada por Kyle, mas ele estava apaixonado pelo que via além de mim.


	4. Chapter 4 E agora, para onde?

Os momentos seguintes passaram como um borrão diante de mim. Conversamos sobre meu nome, sobre meu antigo planeta. E descobri, para minha surpresa e admiração, que estava diante de uma celebridade entre nós: Vida nas Estrelas, Cavaleira da Besta. Se eles sabiam sobre isso, sabiam o que nós podíamos fazer. Será que... Não, não era possível.

- Você viveu na segunda cidade de cristal, suponho. – disse ela

- Vivi, sim. Ouvi a história tantas vezes...

- Você gostou de ser Urso, Sunny? Era feliz quando estava lá?

_Oh, não!_

Lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto quando eu olhei para Kyle e finalmente entendi o que ele queria.

- Sinto muito – ela se desculpou confirmando minhas suspeitas.

Ele tocou meu braço e se desculpou também, à sua maneira:

- Não tenha medo. Ninguém vai machucar você. Prometo.

A dor me atingiu em cheio, como um empurrão forte capaz de te derrubar no chão a metros de distância de onde você está. Como um atropelamento.

_Ninguém vai me machucar, é?_

- Mas eu gosto daqui. Quero ficar.

Minha tentativa patética de convencê-los só conseguiu que minha amiga tivesse ainda mais pena de mim e que Kyle trouxesse meu rosto pra perto do peito dele, para me consolar. Acho que ia precisar de mais do que isso.

O homem com a arma, Jeb, propôs que fôssemos ver um tal de Doc. Fiquei contente por ter um tempo para organizar minhas idéias, mas quando expulsaram o garoto, como se fosse acontecer algo que ele não podia ver, eu me agarrei ainda mais a Kyle, como se pudesse literalmente me segurar nesse mundo.

- Kyle?

- Sim?

- Eu não quero voltar para os Ursos.

- Você não é obrigada. Pode ir para algum outro lugar.

- Mas, não posso ficar aqui?

- Não. Sinto muito, Sunny.

A escuridão do corredor que atravessávamos não era nada se comparada à escuridão que se abateu sobre mim.


	5. Chapter 5 Nada é Facil de Entender

Ao entrarmos onde estava o tal Doc, o avistamos imediatamente. Ele estava conversando com uma mulher que parecia nervosa e confusa por estar ali. Mal pude olhar para ela, entretanto, menos ainda tomar conhecimento sobre o motivo de seu nervosismo. Ao percorrer o cômodo com os olhos, meus olhos tinham se deparado com dois criotanques, em suas tampas, luzes vermelhas brilhavam indicando que havia Almas ali. Sete criotanques vazios jaziam descuidadamente empilhados no chão ali perto. Já não era possível acalentar nenhuma dúvida sobre o que se seguiria. Senti-me desmoronar como se todos os meus ossos tivessem virado farinha. Agora eu entendia o que eles queriam dizer quando diziam que eu estaria a salvo, que nada de mal me aconteceria. Sim, eu permaneceria viva, mas nunca mais veria Kyle.

- Eu não quero ir! Eu quero ficar com vocês – implorei para Kyle enquanto lágrimas corriam por meu rosto aos borbotões.

- Eu sei, Sunny. Sinto muito.

Mas o que é que ele queria, afinal. Pensei que ele tivesse ido me buscar. Sabia que ele não estava apaixonado por mim, que era meu corpo que ele queria. Mas o que seria desse corpo sem mim? O que sobraria? Kyle me abraçava mais forte, tentando abafar meus soluços com seu peito, mas isso só me fazia chorar mais.

- Preciso falar com ela um minuto, Kyle – disse Peg.

- Não, não – implorei para que Kyle não me soltasse. E se eu nunca mais pudesse voltar a seus braços? E se ele fosse embora dali no minuto em que conseguisse passar o "problema" para alguém mais habilitado a lidar com ele?

- Está tudo bem. Ele não vai a lugar nenhum. Eu só quero lhe fazer umas perguntas – assegurou-me ela, adivinhando meu receio.

Kyle me virou para ela, mesmo que eu ainda resistisse e eu me prendi a ela então. Ela entendia o que era estar ligada aos humanos, tinha certeza. Eu podia convencê-la a me ajudar, a não me deixar ir embora.

Enquanto me consolava, ela perguntou a Kyle o que tinha acontecido, como ele tinha me encontrado. Ele contou a ela como eu o reconheci e não ofereci resistência, como eu não tive medo dele e como conversamos e nos entendemos rapidamente. Ele pôs a mão em meu rosto e disse a ela em um tom de apelo:

- É uma boa garota, Peg. Não podemos enviá-la para algum lugar realmente bom?

- É isso que eu quero perguntar a ela. Onde você viveu, Sunny?

- Só aqui e com os Ursos. Estive cinco vidas lá. - _E é o bastante. – _Mas prefiro aqui – _Kyle vive aqui –_ Eu não tive nem um quarto da expectativa de vida aqui! – _Não pude estar com ele._

Ela me fez outras ofertas e eu tinha motivos para recusar todas elas. A razão real, a mais importante, no entanto, era uma só: Kyle. Quando eu chegasse a qualquer uma dessas outras vidas, mesmo a mais bonita delas, onde eles dois decidiram me mandar, Kyle estaria morto há muitos e muitos anos. A simples ideia de seguir adiante num mundo onde ele não existisse e mesmo sua lembrança fosse antiga demais para ser significante revoltou meu estômago, minha mente, meu coração.

- Não se preocupe, Sunny. Você vai gostar dos Golfinhos. Vai ser bom. Claro que vai ser bom. – ela disse como se estivesse assegurando a si mesma mais do que a mim – Sunny, eu tenho que lhe perguntar sobre Jodi.

De novo esse nome, aquela que ele disse que eu roubei. A minha hospedeira? Aquela que ele amava?

- O que sobre ela? – resmunguei de má vontade.

- Ela está... ela está aí dentro com você? Você pode ouvi-la?

Olhei para ela confusa. O que ela queria dizer? Será que eles pensavam que a tal Jodi ainda estava aqui, de alguma maneira? Que havia uma chance de eu não ser eu?

- Não compreendo o que quer dizer.

- Ela já falou com você alguma vez? Você alguma vez já teve consciência dos pensamentos dela?

Uma estranha dentro de mim? Parecia assustador demais para sequer imaginar. Absurdo.

- No meu... corpo? Pensamentos dela? Ela não tem nenhum. Sou eu quem está aqui agora.

Esse corpo era meu. E tinha sido desde que cheguei aqui. Ou será que não? Afinal, havia uma razão para que eu sonhasse com Kyle todas as noites. A possibilidade me enregelou até os ossos.

Eles discutiam sobre quanto tempo fazia que eu estava aqui, se os anos passados nesse corpo tinham sido suficientes para apagá-la. Eu não me importava. Queria apenas ficar aqui e ter a chance de ser amada como ela era. Por que ela podia ficar aqui? Como podia trair a mim, sua irmã Alma, dessa maneira?

- Não é justo! Por que você consegue ficar? Por que eu não posso ficar se você pode?

- Isso não seria justo, não é? Mas eu não vou ficar Sunny. Eu também tenho de ir. E logo. Pode ser que a gente parta juntas.

A possibilidade me tranqüilizou, mas só um pouco.

- Eu tenho de ir embora, Sunny. Assim como você – continuou ela – Tenho de devolver o meu corpo, também.

Os olhos azuis de Ian chisparam no ar em nossa direção e ele todo se endureceu.

- O quê? – perguntou ele com a voz machucada como se agora o atropelado fosse ele. Há pouco tempo eu percebi que ele estava por perto, que estava ligeiramente atento ao que acontecia, mas ao ouvir o que acabara de ser dito ele se voltou complemente na direção dela e seu rosto se metamorfoseou. O olhar apaixonado e terno se fora e dera lugar a uma fúria que eu só tinha vislumbrado antes nas histórias que nos contavam sobre o passado dos humanos. Era assim que nos avisavam para temê-los, para ficar longe deles.

Ele parecia um monstro para mim e eu só queria que ele desaparecesse e nos deixasse em paz. Ao invés disso, ele estendeu a mão para ela, querendo puxá-la dali. Quando ela não correspondeu ao gesto, ele agarrou o braço dela, prestes a arrastá-la. Tentei protegê-la, segurar-me a ela, mas ele a chacoalhou até que eu não conseguisse mais mantê-la perto de nós.

Kyle protestou, não entendendo a magnitude da violência do irmão, assim como não tinha entendido o tamanho do sentimento dele por Peg, mas Ian dobrou o joelho e desceu-o sobre o rosto de Kyle, que estava sentado no chão ao meu lado. Antes mesmo de ficar chocada eu me postei entre eles, mas Kyle, pego pela pancada no processo de se levantar, se desequilibrou ainda mais com o peso do meu corpo e nós caímos juntos no chão.

Jared tentou impedir Ian, ouvi uma discussão e o barulho de outra pancada. Os outros permaneciam impassíveis, surpresos demais para reagir. Jared voltou para onde estávamos, determinado a fazer algo e estendeu automaticamente as mãos para a arma que Jeb ainda segurava, mas algo na postura do outro homem o fez recuar imediatamente.

- Nada disso, rapaz, deixe-os em paz.

Jared suspirou e, contendo toda a sua raiva e ansiedade, disse clara e lentamente:

- Jeb, você sabe por que ele ficou assim? O que foi que ele descobriu que Peg está planejando fazer?

- Ora, Jared, você acha que sou o quê, um idiota? Você não era o único prestando atenção.

- Então você sabe que não podemos deixar os dois sozinhos. Ele está com raiva demais agora.

- Fique calminho aí, Jared. Ian não machucaria a Peg.

- Pense direito nisso, Jeb. Ele nunca vai perdoá-la.

- Ah, Jared, será que tenho que explicar tudo pra você? Ian conhece a Peg melhor do que qualquer um de nós. Ele a entende e a respeita. É claro que ele vai perdoá-la! Eventualmente. Isso não quer dizer que ele não vá espernear muito e fazer de tudo para ela mudar de ideia.

- É disso que eu tenho medo! Do quão longe ele chegaria...

- Deixa disso. Ele precisava ficar sabendo. Não era certo ela agir pelas costas da gente. Enquanto ela fica ocupada com ele a gente pode pensar num jeito de ficar com as nossas duas garotas.

- E que jeito seria esse?

- Nisso eu ainda não pensei. Também não dá pra ser perspicaz e brilhante ao mesmo tempo com tanta coisa acontecendo!

Jeb riu da própria observação, mas Jared, que parecia derrotado, continuou encarando-o sério e um pouco hesitante.

- Deixa estar, filho. A gente dá um jeito nisso – disse Jeb quando percebeu que a preocupação de Jared não cedia - Eu ainda não sei como nós vamos acertar as coisas, mas sei que, de um jeito ou de outro, a decisão é somente da Peg e de mais ninguém.

- O corpo é da Melanie - afirmou Jared de forma intransigente.

- Não nesse momento. É a vida da Peg que está em jogo também. Essa decisão não pertence nem mesmo a Mel, muito menos a você. Tampouco te pertence a discussão que tem que acontecer entre os dois lá fora. Estou te avisando, Jared, fique longe deles.

Doc, que tinha se ajoelhado ao nosso lado assim que percebeu que o rosto de Kyle estava sangrando, acompanhava a discussão em silêncio enquanto limpava o ferimento. No entanto, seu semblante aparentemente calmo e concentrado traía uma visível inquietação. Quando toda a violência aconteceu, ele pareceu tremendamente perturbado. Dava pra perceber que sua natureza era quase tão sensível quanto à dos de nossa espécie, mas quando tudo se acalmou ele continuou me parecendo agitado. Ao me ver observando-o, ele fez um esforço para mudar o foco da concentração de todos. Passou um dos braços ao redor de Kyle como se fosse ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas como o peso era demais para ele, exclamou:

- Uma ajudinha aqui, por favor!

Jeb imediatamente veio até nós e passou seu braço do outro lado de Kyle. Fiz um esforço para me grudar a Kyle, não o queria perto da arma nem longe de mim, mas Jeb me tranquilizou:

- Olha, querida, o nosso doutor aqui precisa curar o seu amigo. Você precisa soltá-lo agora, está bem?

Eu assenti nervosa, mas me encolhi contra parede.

- Boa menina – disse Jeb – Ei, Doc, dá uma olhada na cara do Jared também. Ian o acertou em cheio!

- Que nada! Eu estou bem – resmungou Jared – Veja o Kyle primeiro.

- Sei. Então faz o favor de fazer companhia para a moça, ok? – ordenou Jeb enquanto ajudava Kyle a se acomodar num catre.

Jared virou-se para mim e estendeu-me a mão. Eu não estendi a minha para segurá-la, ao invés disso, simplesmente fiquei olhando para ela. Eu não estava preparada para aquilo, não estava preparada para o toque de um humano estranho e assustador. Não estava preparada para ocupar qualquer outro lugar, fora dos braços de Kyle, que não fosse aquele cantinho da parede. Então ele abaixou a mão e despencou ao meu lado, encostando-se também à parede e estendendo as pernas diante de si.

- Dia ruim também, né? Eu sei que o _meu_ está.

Permaneci em silêncio por um instante, mas estava curiosa e preocupada:

- Você acha que Jeb tem razão? Acha que ela vai ficar bem? – perguntei.

- É duro admitir, mas o danado do velho Stryder sempre tem razão. Ela vai ficar bem, sim.

- Por que é que ela quer ir embora? Ela é amada aqui.

- Sim, ela é. Mas existe outra pessoa dentro dela. A mulher que eu amo está lá dentro. Peg quer libertá-la.

- Como assim?

- O corpo que a Peg ocupa pertence à minha Melanie e ela está viva lá dentro. Você não ouve a Jodi aí dentro de você? Ela não fala com você?

- Não, não ouço nada. Não tem ninguém aqui dentro. Como sabe que a Melanie está lá dentro?

- A Peg a sente, as duas conversam o tempo todo.

- Deve ser assustador!

- Não é? – disse Jared – É por isso que não podemos deixar isso acontecer para sempre. A Mel precisa ser libertada. Infelizmente o único jeito é a Peg ir embora.

- Mas por que ela faria isso? Por que abriria mão da própria vida, do amor que ela tem aqui?

- Porque a Peg ama a Mel.

- Esquisito.

Ele me pegou olhando para Kyle quando disse isso.

- Sim, o amor é esquisito. Você diz isso porque o ama, não é?

- Sim, eu nunca o tinha visto, mas meu corpo se lembra dele, eu sonho com ele todas as noites. Não quero deixá-lo. Não entendo como isso pode ser assim.

- Isso é porque Jodi devia amá-lo muito. É o corpo dela que se lembra dele. Como é que você pode ter certeza de que ela não está aí dentro?

Não respondi, não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha mais certeza de nada. Se Melanie estava viva, Jodi poderia estar também.

- Você não poderia amá-la? Quero dizer, não poderia um dia amar a Peg para que ela não precisasse ir embora.

Acho que Jared entendeu o que eu estava realmente perguntando, porque seu olhar foi até Kyle e voltou para mim:

- Se você achasse que Kyle estava vivo dentro de uma prisão, não faria qualquer coisa para libertá-lo e tê-lo de volta?

A clareza daquele sentimento me atingiu em cheio e não deixava margem para outra resposta. Eu podia não estar pronta para admitir, mas naquele momento percebi que, assim como Peg, eu faria o que Kyle precisasse.

- Eu amo a Peg também – Jared continuou ao perceber minha tristeza – Ela é minha amiga e eu faria qualquer coisa para que ela ficasse aqui. Qualquer coisa menos abrir mão da Mel. Você entende? – disse ele, olhando novamente para Kyle.

- Sim, eu entendo – sussurrei – Mas Ian ama Peg.

_Por que Kyle não pode me amar também?_

- E eu continuo amando a Melanie.

_E Kyle continua amando a Jodi._

- E Peg, como ela se sente? Isso não importa?

_E como eu me sinto, não importa?_

- Importa, sim. E muito – disse ele, enquanto fazia um claro esforço para elaborar melhor sua resposta - Eu acho que ela ama o Ian também. E parte dela também me ama. Deve ser difícil para ela. Nada aqui é muito fácil de entender, não é mesmo?

Assenti e ele continuou:

- O pior é que ela não pode viver nenhum desses amores. Ela não pode me amar, porque eu pertenço à Melanie. Não pode amar o Ian porque o corpo também pertence à Melanie. E a mim, de certa forma. O único amor que ela pode viver, ainda que isso exija dela o maior dos sacrifícios, é o amor que ela tem pela Mel.

Pensei nisso. Ela daria à Melanie um presente, devolvendo-a à sua vida. Libertaria Ian de um amor que ele não poderia ter. Embora eu ache que ele não entenderia dessa forma, é o que ela estava tentando fazer. E daria a Jared a possibilidade de ser feliz com a mulher que amava, já que ele não poderia amá-la quando a vida dela significava uma prisão para Melanie.

- Você está errado, Jared. Na verdade é muito fácil de entender.

Como era possível que isso tornasse tudo muito mais difícil?


	6. Chapter 6 Permissão

Estávamos sozinhos no hospital, Kyle e eu. Ian havia chamado Jared, Jeb e Doc para uma conversa, e a mulher do catre tinha sido levada para outro lugar. Estávamos deitados abraçados em dois catres unidos.

- Você vai ficar bem, Sunny – repetiu ele pelo que me parecia talvez a décima vez, quase como se tentasse se convencer de que estava falando a verdade.

- E isso é importante?

- Mas é claro que é, Sunny! – disse Kyle enquanto se sentava com estardalhaço, levantando-me junto com ele – Não duvide de jeito nenhum que você importa para mim!

- Eu amo você, Kyle.

- Ah, Sunny – disse ele me abraçando tão forte que quase me sufocou contra seu peito – Sinto muito por estar fazendo isso com você.

- Você poderia... me amar também? Um dia?

- Em outras circunstâncias... Quero dizer... Você é absolutamente adorável. Agora eu consigo entender o que Ian viu na Peg desde o início. Você é linda, Sunny. E estou falando de quem você é realmente. Mas Jodi... Eu não posso desistir dela. Jodi está em uma prisão e a maior brincadeira do destino é que essa prisão é você. Parece até que tem alguém querendo tirar uma com a minha cara.

- Se você estivesse em uma prisão eu faria de tudo para libertar você.

Kyle segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos e delicadamente me puxou para mais perto dele:

- Eu não quero tornar as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão, mas eu tenho que fazer isso.

Então ele me beijou. Não à Jodi, mas a mim, a luz do sol que dançava sorrateira por trás do gelo que se formou em seu coração.

- Você sabe que há uma chance de que ela não esteja aqui, não é? Eu nunca ouvi a voz dela, nunca senti sua presença a não ser pelo amor que tenho por você.

- Eu tenho que tentar, Sunny. Mesmo assim eu tenho que tentar. Não posso viver com a possibilidade de não ter feito tudo o que podia.

Ele jamais seria feliz enquanto achasse que tinha que salvá-la. Jamais abriria seu coração pra ninguém enquanto não se convencesse de que ela não estava mais aqui. Eu não queria isso, não queria que ele ficasse fechado para sempre. Queria que ele fosse feliz, mesmo que fosse com outra. Além disso, podia mesmo ser que Jodi ainda estivesse por aqui. Eu não era exatamente a presidente do fã-clube dela, mas vendo o que Peregrina faria por Melanie, acho que devia isso a Jodi. Se uma de nós tinha a chance de fazer Kyle feliz, essa era ela.

- Então eu darei isso a você, Kyle.

Ele me abraçou ainda mais forte. Machucaria se eu já não estivesse aos pedaços.

- Eu te prometo, Sunny, que você nunca será esquecida. Prometo que pensarei em você todos os dias da minha vida e que vou fazer Jodi te amar. Nunca vou deixá-la esquecer que você é responsável pela nossa felicidade. Peg disse que você mal se lembrará de mim na sua próxima vida, que muito tempo terá se passado e você terá uma nova consciência. Eu fico feliz que seja assim, porque eu só te trouxe sofrimento. Mas eu, aquele para quem você só trouxe felicidade, eu nunca vou te esquecer.

Permanecemos abraçados enquanto eu sentia minhas lágrimas molharem a camisa dele. Ele me embalou e eu chorei de olhos fechados, deitada sobre o peito dele ouvindo somente o som de seu coração humano. Esse coração que não bateria por mim, mas bateria por minha causa. Lentamente, a escuridão foi se apoderando de mim e me puxando pra dentro. Até que não havia mais nada.


	7. Chapter 7 Tempo

Horas depois, alimentada e limpa, Jeb me levou para conhecer meu novo lar, as cavernas. Trudy nos acompanhou e eles me apresentaram para os poucos humanos que quiseram me conhecer. Poucos, mas algo me dizia que eram os que realmente valiam à pena: Geoffrey, marido de Trudy, Heath, o amigo deles, Lily e Heidi, duas garotas adoráveis que me disseram que tinham ajudado a cuidar de meu corpo, e um casal simpático, Andy e Paige. Já era hora de jantar, então fomos todos à cozinha e eu me servi de mais algumas coisas que me deram: uma omelete, algumas frutas e um refrigerante.

Eu estava feliz e meu corpo satisfeito, mas algo me preocupava. Kyle não tinha aparecido para jantar e durante todo o dia eu não o vi. Será que ele estava fugindo de mim? Será que era difícil para ele estar ao meu lado quando isso significava que Jodi não estava ali?

Trudy estava me observando enquanto preparava uma bandeja cheia de comida. Será que ela ia comer tudo aquilo? Ela empurrou a bandeja para mim e disse:

- Kyle dormiu o dia todo. Já passou da hora de acordar. Se vai começar com isso de trocar o dia pela noite, ele vai ficar em apuros porque não vamos mais fazer a parte dele no trabalho!

Eu não me mexi, não tinha certeza do que ela queria que eu fizesse. Trudy empurrou a bandeja pra mim mais um pouco:

- Vamos, flor! O que está esperando para ir acordá-lo?

- Você acha que ele vai querer me ver?

- Com esse tanto de comida, Kyle daria as boas vindas até a um leão! Imagina se ele não vai querer ver você, florzinha!

Eu estava gostando de ser chamada assim, devo admitir. O jeito como Trudy reagia a mim me fazia sentir cuidada, acolhida. Ela me dava forças e eu resolvi tentar. Afinal, ela era humana, entendia o comportamento dos outros humanos bem melhor do que eu jamais entenderia.

Ela me levou até a porta de onde ele estava um dos lugares usados como quartos com duas portas tampando a entrada. Trudy cochichou no meu ouvido:

- Seja doce!

Depois bateu na porta e saiu em disparada pelo corredor. Ouvi um farfalhar de movimentos e Kyle abriu a porta me olhando meio surpreso.

- Sunny, o que aconteceu?

Os olhos dele caíram sobre a comida e ele pareceu mesmo faminto ao fazer isso. Falei antes que ele tivesse a chance:

- Trudy achou que você estaria com fome. Ela me mandou aqui para te trazer comida.

- Ele mandou, é? Essa Trudy! – disse ele estreitando os olhos em uma expressão esquisita – Bom, ela estava certa de todo jeito. Entre, sente-se aqui comigo.

Ele colocou a porta no lugar e, pegando a bandeja de minhas mãos sentou-se com ela no colo. Havia outra cama no quarto, mas decidi sentar-me ao lado dele, fascinada que estava com a velocidade alucinante com que a comida desaparecia. Não sei bem por que, mas achei aquilo muito engraçado e soltei uma risadinha involuntária.

- Que foi? – perguntou Kyle de boca cheia.

- Nada. Você está mesmo com fome, não é?

Ligeiramente envergonhado com seus próprios modos, ele parou de repente e pareceu se dar conta de alguma coisa:

- Puxa, que idiota que eu sou. Achei que a comida toda fosse para mim!

- E é! Não se preocupe comigo, eu já comi o bastante. Só estava achando engraçada a rapidez com que você come. Pode te fazer mal.

- Faz nada! Jodi sempre dizia isso e nunca aconteceu nada.

A descontração que tinha aparecido no rosto dele sumiu em poucos segundos ao mencionar o nome dela. Era como se ele tivesse se lembrado de que devia estar triste. Pois eu ia me espreitar por qualquer buraquinho que surgisse na sua parede de gelo.

- Sinto muito – eu disse aproveitando para acariciar seu rosto.

Ele segurou a mão que estava em seu rosto e me olhou com um olhar pensativo.

- Não foi sua culpa. Eu sei – essa última parte dita para si mesmo – Como foi seu dia? Desculpe por não estar lá com você depois que acordou. Eu realmente precisava ficar sozinho e... _descansar_ um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Tive um ótimo dia. Conheci as cavernas e um pouco do pessoal que mora aqui. Lily e Heidi me arranjaram umas roupas limpas. Ficam um pouco grandes em mim, mas elas disseram que iam convencer uma tal de Lacey a me ceder alguma coisa. Disseram que não ia ser fácil.

- Lacey é uma idiota, não se preocupe com ela. Peg e eu podemos te arranjar o que quiser na próxima incursão e...

Ele pareceu se lembrar de repente de que isso não seria possível, ao menos não tão cedo:

- As roupas de Lily e Heidi estão boas. Você está linda.

- Você também está.

- Estou nada, Sunny! Não precisa querer me fazer sentir bem a todo o momento. Sei que estou sujo e com a cara amassada de tanto dormir.

- Parece bonito o bastante para mim.

- Isso é porque você é tão boa comigo.

- Eu quero que você se sinta bem.

- Eu também quero que você se sinta bem. Sou o responsável por você estar aqui. Você sabe que não podemos te deixar ir embora, não sabe?

Nem eu queria ir. Onde é que ele queria chegar? Eu sabia que jamais poderia voltar para a minha vida normal, nem ela seria normal novamente mesmo que eu pudesse. Afinal, agora sempre haveria Kyle. Claro que eu sentiria falta das Almas que habitam os pais de Jodi e sentiria falta de não ter o sol sobre mim o tempo todo, mas eu tinha Kyle. Se era aqui que ele estava, era aqui que eu estaria. Afinal eu não tinha mais nada.

- Eu não quero ir embora. Quero ficar aqui com você. E com Trudy e Peg quando ela voltar. Você gostaria que eu fosse embora?

- NÃO! – disse ele mais do que depressa e mais enfaticamente do que o necessário. Isso me deixou contente.

- Obrigada. Trudy me disse que você cuidou de mim enquanto eu estava no criotanque. Obrigada por isso também.

- Eu não queria que você se sentisse abandonada.

- Eu não sinto nada Kyle, quando não estou em um corpo.

- Então eu não queria sentir que te abandonei.

Sorri para ele. Queria continuar perto dele, tocá-lo, mas não sabia até que ponto ele me permitiria fazer isso. Não sabia o quanto a minha presença o machucaria de fato.

- Não quero ser um fardo para você. Você não tem obrigações comigo. Se não quiser ficar perto de mim, não vou impor minha presença a você. Só me diga como devem ser as coisas agora.

Kyle não disse nada. Ele ficou pensando por uns minutos, seu semblante profundamente sério. Depois ele fez um gesto com a mão como se empurrasse a seriedade para um canto e desfez a cara sisuda, porque, pelo visto, aquilo simplesmente não era o estilo dele. Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo leve nos lábios, o olhar de quem pede permissão.

Eu o puxei para mais perto e me agarrei a ele deixando o meu corpo em contato com o dele o máximo que consegui. Então eu o beijei. _Eu _o beijei. Para que ele soubesse que eu estava ali, que não iria embora, que o queria e não desistiria dele. Ele não correspondeu como eu gostaria, mas tampouco me rejeitou.

- Não sei o que te dizer, Sunny. Não sei como serão as coisas daqui para frente. Quero dizer, você aqui... Eu não consigo resistir a você. É impossível. Mas eu não quero te magoar. Eu ainda amo a Jodi.

- Eu continuarei procurando, Kyle. Eu juro. Não a deixaria sofrendo sendo minha prisioneira sabendo o que isso significa para você. Mas de qualquer jeito, eu não preciso ir embora. Melanie está procurando uma nova hospedeira para Peg.

- Sim, mas nesse caso Jodi estaria aqui, como lidaríamos com isso?

A impossibilidade dessa realidade me fulminou. Mas eu não me deixaria abater por algo que eu tinha praticamente certeza que não aconteceria. Jodi não estava mais aqui, não podia estar.

- Eu estou aqui agora, Kyle. Eu te amo e estou aqui.

- Tem razão, pensaremos nisso quando chegar a hora.

_Ou nunca. Jodi teve sua chance e não voltou para te reivindicar. Não acho que ela voltará. E, supondo que isso aconteça, vou garantir que possamos "brigar" de igual para igual até lá._

Senti-me possessiva e indigna com esses pensamentos, mas descobri que tinha lugar para eles em mim agora. Luz do Sol Através do Gelo podia conviver bem com Sunny e Sunny não desistiria.

Kyle podia estar partido, como disse Trudy, mas os braços dele em volta de mim, o toque cada vez mais furioso de seus lábios nos meus, seus olhos glaciais que se enterneciam somente ao olhar para mim, me diziam que uma parte dele já era minha. Afinal, cinco vidas eu vivi moldando o gelo a meu favor. Eu sabia que podia levar tempo.

Mas agora eu tinha tempo.


End file.
